


Lucernae

by greywords



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Guy in various situations. That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For [the Guy](http://theguygardner.tumblr.com) to [my Kyle](http://www.iforgemyownfuture.tumblr.com).
> 
> Mostly an effort to get my ass writing again.
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://lanterngemini.tumblr.com/tagged/otp:%20you're%20my%20satellite).

**Prompt One: Falling**

          There were few things worse for a Lantern than their ring dying in combat. Even temporarily. The ring was almost everything to a Green Lantern: their source of power, constructs- and flight.

          The words that left Kyle's mouth when his ring sputtered out, the green aura vanishing from around him, were less than safe for the ears of the children he was protecting below him. True to his nature without his ring, he dropped from his vantage point, his costume vanishing in a trail of emerald.

          This was lovely. First he's falling and now his identity's out in the open. ( Not that it was very protected before hand, but still. The principle of a secret identity was broken. )

          He flailed his arms as if that would help him and squeezed his eyes closed when it obviously didn't, bracing himself. That was, until a pair of arms closed around his waist, hoisting him over someone's shoulder and up into the air again.

          An annoyed sound came from him as he grabbed onto his savior's arm, looking back to see Guy smiling smugly in that...Guy Gardner way of his. He shifted Kyle on his shoulder until he could hold onto him with one hand and laughed.

              “No thanks for the save?”

              “Pretty sure this isn't how you hold someone you save.”

              “Hey, I spared you from being held like a damsel, gimme some credit.”

          The roll of Kyle's eyes was annoyed, but his tone was thankful when he shifted around until Guy was holding him, instead of settling him on his shoulder.

              “Well, thank you. We're not done here yet, though.”

               “Yeah, yeah. Lemme finish up.” He set Kyle on a rooftop gently with a construct, going so far as to throw a wink and blow a kiss at him. The artist made a show of “catching” it, before crossing his arms and watching Guy dive right back into the conflict.


	2. Calm

**Prompt Two: Calm**

          It's quiet when they return to their apartment, the night air cooler than it would be on Earth. It was nearly summer back home; people would be pulling out their bathing suits and shorts and going on beach trips. It was enough to make Kyle a fair bit jealous to be here, following beside his partner sluggishly until they reached the apartment.

          Kyle suited down the moment he passed the threshold to the apartment, leaving him in his civilian clothes. He flexed the fingers of his right hand, scowling at the cast plastered around his arm past his wrist. He'd be off duty and unable to draw until he was out of the cast and into a brace. Lovely.

          Guy kicked his boots off and tugged his vest off, throwing it over the back of the couch before it disappeared in a flicker of emerald. It always did amuse Kyle that Guy suited down like he did, instead of letting the costume disappear all at once. When Guy settled on the couch, Kyle pressed against his side, careful of the bruises that no doubt painted Guy's side black and blue beneath his shirt.

          Guy shifted and hooked his arm around Kyle, tugging him close. Kyle tucked his face against his partner's neck and gave a breathy sort of sigh, kicking his feet up.

            "We made it home." Guy's voice was barely loud enough to break the quiet that had settled over the two of them.

            "Yeah, we did." Kyle's voice was muffled against Guy's neck and stifled with sleep, his eyes fluttering shut. "Whatever Soranik gave me for the break is really good."

            "That's probably a good thing." A smile broke across Guy's face, and he turned to press a kiss to Kyle's head. "Least we'll have some downtime while you heal up."

          Kyle simply made an affirmative sort of noise, beginning to doze against his partner. Guy rolled his eyes some, using his ring to flip the light off and grab the blanket resting on the nearby chair. Once he draped it across the two of them, he leaned against Kyle, dozing in the calm of the room.


	3. Summer Haze

**Prompt Three: Summer Haze**

          Kyle starts counting off the days to their shore leave the moment they finalize the plans for their trip. They make sure Salaak knows  _exactly_ what time they want to leave and  _exactly_ how they don't want to be bothered during their trip. They even find someone to watch over the bar while they're gone.

          Kyle grabs the marker off the table and strikes an "X" through the first day on the calendar. Guy leans against his shoulder and nudges Kyle when he tries to make the second mark of the "X", making it crooked and drawing an irritated noise from the artist.

            "Two months, Kyle. Two months."

\----------

          Two weeks into their wait, there's a riot in the Sciencells that Guy and Kyle get the call for. Guy brings down the Sinestro Corps member that's twice his size while Kyle muzzles his old foe Nero once again [ the man is shouting obscenities and doom prophecies _just like the good ol' days._ ] and shoves him into the empty cell before the door fizzles back into existence.

          The two make it back to their apartment, sore and tired, and Kyle's barely got the strength to mark out the day on the calendar before he falls into bed on top of Guy. Guy nuzzles against Kyle's hair, and Kyle mumbles against his skin -  _"Just wait, we'll be home free." -_ but gets interrupted by a rumbling snore from his redheaded partner.

\----------

          There's two weeks until they get shore leave and Kyle's spending the day in the Vega System, trying his damnedest not to get shot down as he drags Guy out of the middle of a battle. A laser blows past his face close enough that he feels the singe and smells the spot it's left through his hair, and he's cursing when he dives into a safe place and walls it up with a construct.

          He counts off the days on a construct calendar, and it's three days until they get back to the apartment to mark them off. Guy has three cracked ribs, taped up nice and safe, and a busted lip with a bruise blooming around it; Kyle's sporting a new haircut to hide the singed spot in his hair and presses a kiss to Guy's broken lip.

          He lets Guy mark off the days before they slide into bed and sleep.

\----------

_Three days._  It's a mantra in Kyle's mind as he cleans up after a spill between two rival hostile parties on a planet four sectors from Oa. Guy's on mandatory medical leave for his ribs, and that leaves Kyle away from him for the time being. They speak when Kyle's not putting down terrorist attacks or caught in a tug of war between the warring parties. The construct Guy he sees when they communicate through his ring isn't quite good enough - but it lets him see his boyfriend's face on an unknown planet.

          He gets home to Guy waiting for him with a day to spare for packing for their trip. He spends most of that day laid up in bed due to an alien bug he's caught on his mission and Guy packs their things for him when he's not fretting over Kyle. Fretting, though he'd deny the term, until Kyle bats him away with a construct.

\----------

          They take their shore leave on a planet that's bright and colorful and perpetually summer. Kyle basks in the sun and draws while Guy bounds up and down the beach, being the doofus he always was. Freckles spatter across his face due to the sun in a way that Kyle finds all too adorable and he takes the time to grab Guy and sit on him as he tries to count the spots across Guy's nose and cheeks. He grins and presses a kiss to the tip of Guy's nose before kissing him for real, stretching in the summer sun.

          He nuzzles against Guy's chest, determined to snooze right here on the beach if Guy allowed him.

          Which he didn't, obviously - the contented artist is disturbed by his  _adult_ partner promptly dropping a crab down his shorts and laughing until his face was darker than his hair at Kyle's shriek.

 


	4. A Place to Belong

**Prompt Four: A Place to Belong**

        There wasn't a place Kyle called home more than Oa these days. Yes, he missed Earth. Of course he missed Earth. He missed the bustling sounds of New York and the beaches of Los Angeles where he grew up and he definitely missed Earth food that didn't come from the bar or their own kitchen. ( He certainly missed Radu's coffee. He'd have to get a mix of it when he went back for supplies. )

        Oa was home these days though; while it wasn't as bustling as the big cities he'd called home on Earth, it had life to it. Lots of life. Very little of it human ( or even humanoid in nature. )

        This was definitely evident in the bar he ran with Guy. If you ever wanted to see a good chunk of life in a city - be the only bar on the planet besides the dining hall. Kyle never thought he'd end up juggling alien drink orders, trying to keep the names of the liquors straight in his head as he worked, and food orders while Guy broke up a bar fight between two of their closest alien friends. Vath and Isamot's fights were barely brawls, but the two were definitely fighters and weren't going to stop unless stopped.

        He slid the drink in his hand - something vibrantly violet and smelling of tropical fruits that Kyle would have to try when he wasn't working - to the lantern who'd asked for it and sent the food order back to the chef, grabbing the liquor to mix the next drink. A wince escaped him when he mixed the two and they fizzed and sparked, changing shades to a vaguely green color.

        Huh.

        He slid the drink to the alien who ordered it and gave a kind of sigh. Saturdays were the busiest nights.

        Guy stepped back behind the bar, dusting his gloves off as Vath and Isamot settled back in their seats. Guy shot them a look to keep their racket down and settled back into the routine beside Kyle, shouting orders to the back and taking a good chunk of the load off his partner's shoulders for the night.

\--------

        The bar closed about two and a half hours later, once they'd swept the last drunk customer out of the door and hung the sign on the front. Kyle turned from the front entrance as he hung the sign and gave a sort of exasperated look.

          "We've got a hell of a mess to clean up."

          "Yeah. No kidding." Guy threw a towel on the counter once he wiped his face down with it, removing the last bit of booze from his face from a crash with Kyle halfway through the night; Kyle's shirt smelled vaguely like gooseberries even now.

          "Least it was a good night." The smile tugging at Kyle's face is unmissable as he slid over to Guy's side, leaning against his partner's side. "Coulda gone worse."

        Guy nodded, picking at a rough spot on the bar before smoothing his hand over it. "Coulda definitely gone worse."

          "Who's doin' dishes tonight?"

          "You've got broom duty, I've got dishes."

        Kyle groaned almost dramatically, laughing when Guy nudged him in the ribs.

          "Don't complain; you're just gonna make a construct to do it for you all Disney-style."

          "I wasn't, but now I am." Kyle's grin was cheeky, and he laughed when Guy hooked his arm around him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

          "Then you can come back and help me with the dishes. We can get outta here faster."

        Kyle made a pleased noise at the kiss, and returned it to the other side of Guy's mouth. "Alright. You wash, I'll dry?"

          "Works for me."


	5. Inspiration

**Prompt Five: Inspiration**

        So you could call Kyle something of a hopeless romantic. He loved being in love almost as much as he loved art, and art was certainly very high on his list of "things Kyle Rayner loves", preceded only by ringslinging and Guy and succeeded only by coffee and coffee flavored sweets.

        So combining two or more things he loved, like say: Guy Gardner, a sketchbook and coffee first thing in the morning, made for a very content Kyle Rayner.

        He sprawled across the couch, his feet in Guy's lap as he balanced his sketchbook on his own lap, glancing up occasionally at his sector partner and current lover. The redhead still had magnificent looking bedhead for his short cropped hair and the sleepy expression on his face as he flipped through the television channels to try and wake himself up could almost count for cute. Kyle pressed his toes firmly against Guy's thigh and turned back to the sketch.

        If you flipped through Kyle's sketchbook, there were a number of pages like this. Guy Gardner in some form or fashion, drawn at some angle or another. The not-quite-profile-not-quite-3/4s-angle that Kyle could see from where he sat next to Guy was certainly something else to draw. Particularly when it was so rare for anyone  _but_ Kyle to see Guy out of his uniform and sleep wrestled.

        He stamped down the laugh bubbling in his throat as he reached for his coffee with a construct so he wouldn't have to take his hand off his paper, and glanced up to Guy. The redhead had closed his eyes and had his head resting against the back of the couch.

        He looked downright exhausted, for good reason. Honor Guard + bar + having to work with 'wog and the rookies = Guy Gardner suffering from very little sleep.

        Kyle regretted not having a camera to capture pictures to sketch later.

        He set the sketchbook aside and leaned up, shaking Guy gently by his shoulder. "Guy."

          "Mn?" Guy cracked an eye open at his partner, the blue pale and something Kyle didn't often see without green energy threaded through it.

          "Come on. Let's lay back down for a while. We've got nothing important to do until the bar opens up."

        Guy didn't even have the energy to fight with Kyle, leaning over on his partner with a sleepy sort of noise that could have counted as downright adorable if it came from anyone other than a redheaded, foul-mouthed Green Lantern.

        Kyle nudged Guy to his feet and led him back to the room. While Guy settled in, Kyle made very sure Salaak knew not to bother them unless Blackest Night was happening again, the Sinestro Corps dropped down on Oa again, or some other planet-wide crisis happened. He then settled in beside Guy and nosed against his side, content to let Guy wrap his arms around him and doze for a while longer.


	6. Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely apologize for falling behind.
> 
> These last two weeks have been finals and the end of the school year for me and I've been super, duper busy. 
> 
> I'll get the drabbles back on track ASAP.

**Prompt Six: Only Human**

          Sometimes, when you could make just about anything that came to your mind, fly, lift cars without breaking a sweat and save the universe with nothing but a ring made by billion year old aliens, you forgot how easy it was to break a human body.

          Kyle threaded his fingers together, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. They were bruised and bloody from the battle ( he should probably invest in thicker gloves ), so the movement hurt more than it comforted himself. However, the pain of it took his mind off of his beaten and broken sector partner laid up in the bed in front of him. Guy had taken the brunt of most of the fight, using himself as a shield when a blast had knocked the wind out of Kyle ( and cracked a number of his ribs that Soranik would scold him about later. )

          Now he was the one laid up in the medbay instead of Kyle this time. His breathing was even and heavy with sleep, and the beeping of the machines was going to drive the artist mad at some point in the night, he was sure. There was another bed in the room, courtesy of Soranik trying to get Kyle to go home and sleep to no real avail. He wasn't going to leave Guy until he woke up, so she'd rolled in another bed in the hopes Kyle would make use of it and actually sleep.

          If he was honest with himself, Kyle was tired. Exhausted even. Until he was positive that Guy was alright, though, he kept himself awake by pressing his thumb across the bruises decorating his knuckles, the pain keeping his eyes open.

          A bruise darkened along the side of Guy's face, darker in the dim light of the room. It clashed spectacularly with the pale tone of Guy's skin - Kyle hated it.

          Kyle let his eyes close for a moment and rubbed one hand over his face with a groan. He jerked some when he felt something warm brush against his fingers and he dropped the hand from his face as the fingers of his other hand curled around Guy's; it was strange to be curling his fingers with Guy's outside of their home and not feel the rough scratch of leather from Guy's work gloves.

          Guy gave a tired sort of smile, still drowsy from the painkillers, and grumbled. "You look worse than I feel. And I feel like shit."

            "I was worried."

            "You worry too much, kid."

            "Someone's gotta." Kyle's face upturned into a small smile and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Guy's forehead. " 'm glad you're okay though."


	7. Heart Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a headcanon ( sorta ) from my roleplay blog and my dear friend who roleplays Guy.
> 
> Guy sings to Kyle a whole lot.

**Prompt Seven: Heart Song**

          It was very rarely quiet when Guy was around. The bar was noisy between the patrons and Guy's ever present shouting and laughter. Briefing meetings were met with Guy mumbling and grumbling about this or that that Salaak said. Battles had Guy shouting orders or hurling insults at the enemy.

          Guy wasn't a quiet creature.

          At home was no exception. If he wasn't talking about this ( _"Hey, look, that anime you like is on television."_ ) or that ( _"We need another meat shipment for the bar, can your friend Symon pick it up?"_ ) or something else ( _"The rookies are fucking ridiculous, listen to this --"_ ), surprisingly enough Guy sang. Well, sort of. Sometimes he sang, sometimes he hummed; anything to make sure there was noise coming off of him.

          There were a few times that he denied the fact, mostly because he was  _good_ at it and Kyle liked to tell him in one way or another. It was funny; Guy liked being told he was the best when it came to ringslinging, but when it came to something as trivial as singing, Guy got nearly flustered when Kyle brought it up.

          Only sometimes though.

          Other times, Guy would throw his arm around Kyle and pull him around the house in a little song and dance. He never warned Kyle of these, so they came suddenly, most often when the artist was working on a personal art project or filing reports for lanterns. Who knew Honor Guard work came with so much paperwork?

          Kyle just laughed when Guy pulled him up out of his chair this time, hooking his arm around the smaller Lantern and twirling him almost. He threaded their fingers together, grinning at Guy when the redhead touched his forehead to Kyle's. Guy returned the grin when Kyle pecked him, interrupting the song.

            "Are you singing the Beatles?"

            "You like the Beatles."

            "I do. That's why I'm asking."

            "Mmhm." Guy grinned, kissing Kyle once more before twirling the younger man again. "Maybe I am."

            "That's sweet of you."

            "Ah, shut it."


	8. Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's shameless.
> 
> Takes places following Blackest Night, in the early issues of Brightest Day Green Lantern Corps.

**Prompt Eight: Building**

          It was funny ( however upset Guy was ) that the redhead had hoped the bar had escaped untouched in the aftermath of Blackest Night. Putting a building on Oa was possibly the most hazardous thing you could do to a place of business, and when they'd returned to find the place completely smashed, Kyle had felt a little sympathetic for Guy.

          Rebuilding it certainly brought some livelihood back to the Corps. Salaak let them work on the bar with a minimal amount of bitching about the rest of Oa ( possibly because he was simply tired of bitching-at-Guy, his favorite hobby. ) and that let Guy and Kyle take their minds off of the attack from the Black Lanterns and what they'd seen.

          Rebuilding the bar came with a number of annoyances though, mostly in the form of Guy leaving paint hand prints on the ass of Kyle's favorite jeans. More than once.

          Kyle waved the paint roller in his partner's direction in what was meant to be a threatening way, though Guy just laughed. He had set himself to fixing the physical bar itself, while Kyle put a second coat of paint up on the walls. There was paint streaked across his face, though that wasn't new, and Guy just grinned, reaching over the half built bar to smudge it across Kyle's cheekbone and under his eye when he cupped his face and kissed the artist.

          Kyle grumbled once he'd returned the kiss. "These are my favorite pants and you've ruined them."

            "Nah, the paint'll come out."

            "No, it won't."

            "Well, you shouldn't have worn 'em if you didn't want to get paint on them."

          Kyle mumbled something along the lines of "wanted to look good" before turning back to rolling paint on the walls. They must have made for an odd pair: Kyle in civilian clothes, but using a construct to reach high up on the wall, and Guy in full uniform waving around a nail gun as he rebuilt the wrap around bar. ( It was exceptionally rare to see Guy out of his uniform outside of his home, so that wasn't new at all. )

            "Ya know, this would go faster if we made some construct workers." Kyle glanced back at Guy, who shook his head and gestured to the bar with the nail gun held precariously in his hand.

            "Nope. This is just like that mural you did; can't use constructs. Gotta do it right, and right means with our own two hands."

            "Could you stop swinging your hands around? You've got a really dangerous power tool in your hands. We don't need another mishap."

            ". . .right. I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
